


The Shufflers

by Prussianpianos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Prussia is a dork (hetalia), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussianpianos/pseuds/Prussianpianos
Summary: Roderich Edelstien, a young gentleman and struggling musician, finds his life hasn’t changed much at all since the rabies virus mutated into something far more deadly. However, when the leader of his little town quite suddenly dictates that a small group was to venture out of the safety of their village to search for more supplies, Roderich’s life is turned upside down when his little group discovers something other than shufflers and empty homes. Practically a Greek god of a man, with snowy white hair and startling scarlet eyes, who remembers nothing but his own name. And the most startling part? He’s immune to the virus.





	The Shufflers

_1 year earlier_

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, Whitaker high proudly presents; RODERICH EDELSTIEN, our lead violinist, who will tonight be playing a beautiful piece for you all! Please enjoy!"

There were various hoots and hollers from the audience, although none of them were to give Roderich enough confidence to stop his shivering with fear. His first public performance was nothing to be afraid of- however, the thought of hundreds of filled seats watching him with judging eyes sent chills down his spine and his heart aflutter.

The curtain parted slowly, and he shifted in the hard wooden chair where he was perched, on the edge of his seat. After a few terrifying moments of awed silence, Roderich found the strength to lift the old, beat-up, school-issued violin to his chin, holding it there as he began to ready his bow.

As he slid it elegantly along the strings, the well-used instrument in his arms began to sing, and soon he found himself lost in a comforting, soft melody that wrapped around him lovingly and whisked all of his worries away.

However, he soon came to a stop.

Why? Perhaps, because of the earsplitting scream that had torn itself from a woman's lips at the back of the audience. Or perhaps, because of the thing that had bitten into her shoulder.

Either way, he gasped and jumped to his feet, as did most of the audience, until the room eventually descended into chaos, more and more of those _things_ pouring in through the door, the people around him screaming and knocking over chairs and running from the monsters with dead eyes and shuffling steps.

It was then that Roderich noticed something out of the corner of his eye- what looked like what once had been a man, who's face had swollen on one side and become lumpy and deformed, who walked with a limp and looked to almost be decomposing.

Yet his eyes- his eyes were white and milky, unseeing and inhuman as he lumbered Roderich's way, and his jaw was slack, exposing a mouth that was stained with the blood of those he'd devoured, his crave for human flesh never satisfied.

Roderich felt his stomach churn and his eyes widen as it stumbled closer, while he remained in place, his heart in his throat and his breathing at a pace that could almost be called hyperventilating.

"Get away from me." He whispered, no, pleaded.

The man continued to lumber forward.

"I said get away from me!" Roderich begged, finally managing to take a stumbling step back. "P-Please!"

A cold hand reached out, rotting fingers brushing the side of Roderich's smooth, porcelain cheek.

That was the last straw.

With an out of tune crunch, he smashed the violin over the thing's head, before kicking it in the stomach, watching it fall back on to the floor of the stage with a thud.

Roderich stumbled back and glanced around quite frantically, taking a moment to process things.

In the back of the audience, he watched a woman bite into the shoulder of a man.

Ten seconds. That was how long it took, the woman shivering and convulsing, before her skin paled and her eyes went dull and she lunged at another member of what had once been the audience.

Roderich's panic only increased when he noticed another monster on the stage, this time behind him, and this time, it wasn't walking. It was sprinting.

Roderich had never been a runner. In PE class, he'd often get detentions for talking back to the teacher or pretending to be injured to get out of physical activity.

But with some decent motivation, like a monster lumbering towards him, he put some power behind those legs of his and booked it.

He leaped off the stage, landing on both feet before knocking over chairs in his attempts at escape, slipping past a large man with blood running down his chin and a small girl with a limp and cold, blank eyes on his way out. With strength he didn't know he had and adrenalin pounding in his veins, he kicked open the front doors to the small concert hall, and was immediately taken aback at what he saw.

The once familiar streets of Vienna had become a bloodbath.

Screams and cries filled his ringing ears, and figures sprinted through the streets, another hunched over a bloody mess that must've once been a woman.

After a few seconds of standing there in shock, he was tackled, a large man jumping onto him, teeth dripping with human blood and his breath reeking of flesh as he snapped his jaws, attempting to take a chunk out of him before there was a gunshot, and the thing stilled, blood from the fatal bullet in his skull staining Roderich's pale skin.

A fairly unmanly screech left his throat, And he squirmed quite desperately, slipping out from under the corpse before he was scooped up by a man who was oh so familiar, and what a relief it was. "Ludwig!" He cried, although the man did not respond until he'd tossed him into the back of a car and then climbed into the front seat.

Before Roderich could properly realize what was going on, Ludwig had pushed the pedal to the floor, and the car had jerked to life, speeding down the crowded streets and plowing over multiple monsters as he did so.

"Did it bite you?" He demanded, shouting the sound of bodies rolling over the car.

"No! No, I'm fine...!" Roderich insisted, doing his best to right himself, before glancing over and gasping quite loudly. "Elizaveta...?!"

The woman sat beside him, looking quite terrified where she sat, almost hyperventilating as she watched with wide eyes as they finally pulled out of downtown, across the ring road and finally away from the massacre that was the inner city.

Roderich reached over with shaky hands and pulled her close, snaking his arms around her and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, holding her so that she would not be able to see any of their horrible surroundings.

"We'll get through this, together." He promised, his own voice shaking.

Ludwig was deathly quiet. He simply focused on driving and nothing else, until he muttered in a smooth, calm voice, "Hallstatt."

"What?"

"That's where I'm taking you. It's a town... one in the mountains, on a lake. It's fairly small... beautiful too. I was going to take you to Bavaria, but I don't want to have to deal with border security during a zombie apocalypse."

Elizaveta piped up, her words sounding quite panicked, "Hallstatt is like six hours away!"

"Three." Roderich whispered, "But still... how are we to make it?"

"We can do it. I know we can. The trains will obviously not be an option, so... we'll have to hope we can make it by car." Ludwig's voice was firm, almost commanding, although there was soon loud obscenities being shouted by the same previously calm man as a bullet shattered the passenger's side window, lodging itself into Ludwig's bicep, causing the german to swerve and almost crash the car. "JESUS FUCK!"

Elizaveta buried herself into Roderich's chest, giving a weak sob. The musician was almost about to cry along with her.

"What was that?!" Roderich demanded, and Ludwig replied shakily and loudly.

"Police, military! there's a helicopter, t-there's... I think they're trying to get things under control, but...!"

Gunshots could be heard, rapid bullets firing at random, tires screeching and people screaming.

The back window shattered as a bullet flew through he car, luckily slowing down enough to simply chip a bit of the windshield. Another loud curse from the german in the front seat. "FUCKING HELL!"

Elizaveta did her best to sit up straight, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god..." she muttered, watching out the window with tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks.

Roderich reached over and held the sides of her face with gentle, shaking hands, pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Don't panic... everything will be fine... together, we can-"

A bullet whizzed by his ear, shattering the back passenger side window in the process, earning a cry of pain as the musician clamped a hand over his ear.

"Roderich, are you alright?!"

Roderich did his best to nod, "Just a graze, I'll be fine." He turned towards Elizaveta again, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Listen, Elizaveta, we can do this! We'll make it though this together... darling, I lov--"

Bang.

The shot seemed to echo in Roderichs mind, the wind knocked out of him from the complete and utter shock.

"ELIZAVETA!"

Both him and Ludwig were splattered with her blood, part of her scalp missing completely and her body completely limp, falling into Roderich's lap. The inside of her head was visible, her beautifully curled brown hair matted with her own blood.

So many emotions ran through Roderich, pumping through his veins. So many feelings rushed through Roderich's body that his mind went completely and utterly blank.

He was angry. He was sad. He felt empty, guilty. Anguish pumped through him, and the tears that he'd previously been holding back now freely rolled down his cheeks.

He felt so much that it overwhelmed him and he was simply in shock.

Elizaveta's eyes were still open, her chest still and her lips just barely parted. Her eyes held a certain sadness as the fatal bullet wound to her head dripped blood on to Roderich's clothes, her head resting in his lap.

"No," was the first word to leave his lips, a desperate prayer of disbelief, "Please no..."

"S-she's dead, Roderich... get down. I can't have you getting shot too."

"P-please no..." Roderich didn't hear him. He heard nothing but his own pounding heart and the gunshot that had stopped hers. "Elizaveta, please... please, just wake up, just one more time, please..."

Tears grappled with his face, dripping down and on to her pale figure. "Elizaveta, please..." he managed to whimper, "Please, I love you, god damn it... wake up..."

But she did not wake.

"Roderich, I said get down." Ludwig's words were eerily calm, level, almost as if this wasn't the first time this had happened.

This time, Roderich listened. He unbuckled himself, leaving the cadaver laying across the seats as he sunk to the floor, out of view and hidden from bullets and anything that might hurt him.

The first day of the zombie apocalypse went... a little less than smoothly.

But don't you worry your little heart. It'll get far more interesting from here.

**Author's Note:**

> hA


End file.
